1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ballast for gas discharge lamps, particularly of a type wherein ballast power output is controllable by way of the ballast's power input leads.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ballasts with controllable power output have been previously described, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,345 to Nilssen; wherein is described a means for controlling the power supplied to a fluorescent lamp by way of controlling the temperature of a pair of saturable current transformers used for determining the frequency in a self-oscillating half-bridge inverter loaded by way of a high-Q series-resonant LC circuit. The higher the temperature, the lower the resulting power output.